


The Family Business

by saiyukichan1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Just a snippet of what the Impala hears and deals with while her charges are occupying her seats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if this is short but I only had time to type up something in 20 minutes.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Common phrases heard from the back seat of the Impala. It happens often enough when the brothers disagree about something or another. Or when they’ve been on the road for too long cramped in the seats with nothing but each other’s company. Their spats don’t stop them though, nor do they normally last long. In fact it brings them together, keeps some form of normalcy in their chaotic lives.

Dean resumes his happy drumming on the steering wheel while Sam fiddles with his phone, the device pinging every so often. And if you’re lucky every so often you’ll catch Dean glancing over at his baby brother. A smile the size of the sun gracing his lips, a sure sign to anyone who knows the boys that Dean is glad to have Sammy with him. Holding his promise to their dad about watching over his baby bro he likes to think he’s done a fine job.

Sam in the seat next to Dean let’s off a small snort as his brother’s antics. The tall brunette doesn’t seem to want to understand why his brother is the way he is. He doesn’t need to. Sam does know one thing though, that when shit hits the fan his brother always has his back no matter what.

The car that they travel in has been with them through thick and thin. Through the blood and tears that were shed from both brothers. But it's still there traveling the distance with them. One could say that the car itself is part of the family.

They travel along, the horizon at their backs and the open road before them. They both travel along doing what they do best; the family business, saving people, hunting things. Because it’s what the Winchesters do.


End file.
